The present invention relates to a flexible fiber optic jumper, and more particularly, a fiber optic jumper having a plurality of optical fibers that provides a flexible fiber routing management solution for optical networking applications, and a method for assembling the same.
There are several prior art systems including, for example, many different jumpers or patch cords available from a variety of manufacturers. However, the jumpers, which have connectors attached to both ends of the optical fibers, generally contain either single fibers or fiber optic ribbons that have a preferential bend axis and large bend diameter in the non-preferred axis. Due to the potentially large number of single fibers and the preferential bend radius of ribbons, the higher fiber count jumpers are difficult to use in those locations where space is limited. In fact, it may not be possible to use the multifiber jumpers due to space constraints. And, if the jumpers are forced into a particular location, the jumper may be bent beyond the optical fibers"" limits, thereby damaging the optical fibers and degrading the signals. Therefore, multiple single fiber jumpers may have to be used, which increases costs and complexity of the routing scheme of the optical fibers.
Additionally, when the jumpers are to be used with active devices, the active devices generally require a high density of optical fibers at the connection points. Thus, the jumpers must have one multifiber ferrule attached to a fiber optic ribbon. The optical fibers are typically connected at the edge of the cards or boards, requiring that the optical fibers approach the cards or boards in either a parallel or perpendicular fashion. Depending on the orientation of the cards or boards, the optical fibers may have to endure twists and possibly sharp turns to appropriately connect with the devices. In small areas, this may be difficult due to the stiffness of the optical fiber ribbons and the inability to bend on a non-preferred bend axis.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a flexible multifiber fiber optic jumper that substantially obviates one or more of the problems and disadvantages in the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the apparatus and process particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to a flexible multifiber fiber optic jumper comprising a plurality of optical fibers, the plurality of optical fibers having a first end and a second end, a multifiber ferrule mounted to the first end of the plurality of optical fibers, at least one ferrule mounted to the second end of the plurality of optical fibers, and a protective covering over at least a portion of the plurality of optical fibers, the plurality of optical fibers being free to move relative to one another within the protective covering.
In another aspect, the invention provides for a flexible multifiber fiber optic jumper comprising, a length of fiber optic ribbon, the fiber optic ribbon having a plurality of optical fibers, the fiber optic ribbon having a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion, the fiber optic ribbon also having a ribbon matrix, the intermediate portion of the fiber optic ribbon having the ribbon matrix stripped from the plurality of optical fibers, a multifiber ferrule mounted to the first end of the length of fiber optic ribbon, at least one ferrule mounted to the second end of the fiber optic ribbon, and a protective covering over at least a portion of the fiber optic ribbon, the portion of the fiber optic ribbon including the intermediate portion, and the plurality of optical fibers being free to move relative to one another within the protective covering.
In yet another aspect, the invention is directed to a flexible multifiber fiber optic jumper comprising, a plurality of optical fibers, the plurality of optical fibers having a first end and a second end, a multifiber ferrule mounted to the first end of the plurality of optical fibers, at least two ferrules mounted to the second end of the plurality of optical fibers, a first protective covering over the plurality of optical fibers that extends from the multifiber ferrule to a furcation point, the plurality of optical fibers being free to move relative to one another within the first protective covering, and at least two second protective coverings, each second protective covering covering at least one of the plurality of optical fibers, and each of the at least two second protective coverings extending from the furcation point to the at least two ferrules.
The invention is also directed to a method for assembling a flexible multifiber fiber optic jumper comprising the steps of providing a plurality of bare optical fibers, the plurality of optical fibers having a first end and a second end, connectorizing the first end of the plurality of optical fibers with a multifiber ferrule, disposing a protective covering on at least a portion of the plurality of optical fibers, the protective covering having a configuration to allow the plurality of optical fibers to move relative to one another within the protective covering, and connectorizing the second end of the plurality of fibers.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method for assembling a flexible multifiber fiber optic jumper comprising the step of providing a length of fiber optic ribbon, the fiber optic ribbon having a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion, stripping ribbon matrix off the intermediate portion of the fiber optic ribbon to expose a plurality of optical fibers, disposing a protective covering on the fiber optic ribbon to cover at least a portion of the fiber optic ribbon, the at least a portion of the fiber optic ribbon including the plurality of optical fibers, the protective covering having a configuration to allow the plurality of optical fibers to move relative to one another within the protective covering, connectorizing the first end of the fiber optic ribbon with a multifiber ferrule, and connectorizing the second end of the plurality of the optical fibers.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification. The drawings illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention.